starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Colonist Missions
The Colonist Missions were presented as a series of optional missions in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. The player is given a choice between two final missions, "Safe Haven" and "Haven's Fall". Storyline The Evacuation of Agria being evacuated]] The Colonist Missions consist of Raynor's Raiders attempting to protect the colonists of Agria, which had been abandoned by the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Evacuation (in English). 2010-07-27. After the evacuation, Doctor Ariel Hanson joined the Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. Hanson developed romantic feelings towards Raynor over the course of her stay, but Raynor didn't immediately notice.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Evacuation (in English). 2010 The Outbreak Hanson's people settled on Meinhoff, only for a zerg virus to run rampant. The Raiders eradicated the infested terrans and the Agrians set off for a new home.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27. Afterward, Gabriel Tosh came to believe that Hanson represented "honey" and the zerg were "bees" following her and her fellow Agrians.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Gabriel Tosh (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Oubreak (in English). 2010 The Choice That new world turned out to be Haven, a planet on the edge of protoss space. Suddenly, all communications were cut off, and upon arrival, the Raiders discovered why – a protoss force under Executor Selendis had arrived, knowing that the colonists were infected. Hanson however, maintained that she was close to finding a cure for the virus and both Hanson and Selendis vied for Raynor's allegiance.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. Safe Haven Raynor decided to aid the colonists and fended off the protoss. He was able to defeat the purifier mothership which was going to destroy the planet, thus accomplishing his goal: the protoss retreated. Afterward, Hanson decided to stay on Haven to help her people. She tentatively offered Raynor a new life on the world, but Raynor maintained that he had to finish what he'd started – his revolution against Arcturus Mengsk. Hanson revealed her affections, but accepted Raynor's decision.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Good Man. (in English). 2010. Haven's Fall Raynor decided that the infestation had to be burned and took the protoss' stead. Hanson was outraged, believing she was very close to finding a cure, and locked herself in Hyperion's lab. The Raiders destroyed the infestation. Afterward, Raynor entered the lab fully armed to discover Hanson was infested. Ordering Matt Horner to seal the exits, Raynor was attacked by a 99.3% infested Hanson. Raynor was forced to kill her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Infested. (in English). 2010. Notes This mission path is the only one where decisions do not change any dialogue in the Heart of the Swarm campaign, unlike the Covert missions and Char missions. References Category: Second Great War battles